A number of portable devices are available to be used in completing transactions with resource providers and gaining access to resources. The use of these portable devices often require that the user of the portable device be separately authenticated in order to ensure the security of the transaction. This often requires some action on behalf of the resource provider. However, these actions required on behalf of the resource provider are often inconvenient for users of the portable devices.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.